Nanoha's Peach Pie
by Alavon
Summary: Everything seemed to be going well for Fate. She married the love of her life, has a beautiful daughter and another one on the way. What could ruin her perfect mood? Nanoha's sudden food cravings! Set eleven years before MemorieS...


_**A/N: **__Hiya! It's been a while! First, I would like to give thanks to everyone who reviewed __**Memories **__and __**Twist It All Around. **__It really helped me a lot and I apologize for not updating for some time! Anyway, about this one-shot...it sort of came to me during Algebra II class. I don't know about anyone else, but I come up with my stories usually during my math classes. I guess it's just me and I seriously don't know why I suddenly have cravings for peach pie..._

_**Disclaimer**__: Once again, even though it kills me to say it...I don't own MGLN. _

_Why must life be so unfair..._

***

_Nanoha's Peach Pie_

By: Alavon

"Ne, Fate-Chan?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you like peaches?"

Fate looked over the top of her newspaper, a confused look plastered on her young face.

"Why are you asking me that?" Then Fate gasped, standing up from her armchair as if

electrocuted.

"Don't tell me that-"

Nanoha pouted. "Mou, Fate-Chan! I am not going to make you wear a fruit bikini again."

Fate sighed in relief, sitting down and picking up the newspaper again.

"Good. That Kiwi bikini was really itchy and small-"

"I want you to make me a peach pie."

Fate felt as though something hard and heavy fell on her head.

"Wh-what?!"

"I feel like eating a peach pie!" Nanoha stood up from the couch and waddled her way to

Fate. Being eight months pregnant, that was a big accomplishment on her part. She

grabbed Fate's shoulders and brought their foreheads together, a content sigh escaping her

lips.

"Please Fate-Chan," whispered Nanoha. "You make an amazing peach pie..."

Fate stuttered and took a quick peek at the clock on the wall. She licked her lips and

said,"But Nanoha, it's almost midnight."

Nanoha's eyes narrowed dangerously and Fate could have sworn that heat was emitting from her. Not wanting to wake the White Devil (A.K.A. mood swings), Fate smiled nervously and said,"Sure. Anything for you."

Almost instantaneous, Nanoha's face broke into a huge smile. "Thank you, Fate-Papa!"

"Huh? Why am I the 'Papa'?"

Nanoha giggled.

"Because Fate-papa is so _aggressive_..."

Fate felt herself blush...hard. Before she had a chance to say anything, Nanoha left the living room as fast as her belly would allow her. Fate sighed, running a hand through her blond hair.

"Well, I better get started."

It was really lucky that Nanoha doesn't know that Fate uses a shortcut to create her 'famous peach pie'.

Canned peaches and frozen pie crusts.

Another bonus was the fact that Nanoha can't cook to save her life so she avoids the kitchen like the plague (Fate always said that Nanoha's cooking was the most deadly thing about her...). _What Nanoha doesn't know won't hurt her..._

Fate smirked.

After about an hour, the peach pie was ready. Fate had to admit, she does make a pretty

good damn peach pie...

She took the steaming pie (with gloves, of course) and brought it to their room. Nanoha was already in her pajamas (a sexy pink, silk gown...) and reading a book using her new glasses. Years of fighting had left Nanoha's eyes weak (along with her body) and after much arguing, she agreed to wear glasses or if working, contacts. Fate thinks that Nanoha looks hot wearing them while Nanoha complains that it makes her look like a librarian. But as soon as Fate entered the bedroom, she took them off. There goes Fate's fantasy.

"Finished?"

"Just the way you like it."

Nanoha smiled and she grabbed the hot pie with a towel and placed it on her lap. Before

Fate had a chance to sit down next to her, Nanoha was already devouring the pie (she kept a spoon and fork at her bedside table). Fate chuckled, putting an arm around Nanoha.

"What? Not going to share?"

Nanoha narrowed her eyes dangerously, her cheeks full of pie and said incoherently,"Ack oof! 'kif 'ine!"

Fate raised her hands in defeat.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to steal any."

Not that she will have a chance to try it anyway. In just ten minutes, Nanoha had clean off the entire pie pan (not that Fate was surprised...).

"That was a good-" A burp had finished Nanoha's sentence.

Fate laughed. "I'll take that as a compliment."

They were silent for a moment but broke into laughter soon after. As soon as she could breath again, Nanoha rested her head on Fate's chest. She love hearing Fate's heartbeat and the steady rising of her chest. It always made her sleepy and...

Fate looked down lovingly and smiled. She then placed a gentle kiss on top of her wife's head.

"Ne, Fate-Chan?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I have a cherry pie?"

Nanoha just had to ruin the moment. Instead of arguing with her, Fate stood up to go back to the kitchen but was held back.

"Wait, Fate-Chan."

"Nanoha. I can't make you a pie if you're pulling my pants."

"Fate." The honorific was dropped and Fate knew that Nanoha was serious.

"What is it?"

"Who said I wanted a cherry _pie_?"

***

**A/N**_**: **__Well, there ya' go. I was pretty proud of myself with this one. I've been having writers block for some time now and with work and school, it just made it worst! Oh, well. Hopefully, with this one-shot done and over with, I can finish chapter two of __**Memories. **_See ya'!


End file.
